


Burn, Babe, Burn

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babe is a Youtuber, Gene is a doctor, M/M, Rated T for Babe's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Babe is a successful YouTuber that makes videos about himself being unsuccessful. Good thing Gene is there to patch him up!
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Burn, Babe, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I wrote this during a live stream on Twitch with some friends. I hope you enjoy!

Starting a YouTube channel wasn’t the career path Babe had originally wanted to pursue. In college, he had started vlogging as a joke, but it later devolved into dedicated videos featuring either his roommates or his boyfriend.

Bill had been the one to suggest cooking videos. He and their roommate Joe Toye worked at a 24-hour diner as line cooks. Joe knew that Babe could barely boil water, let alone make a complete meal for himself. 

“Wait don’t start!” Babe cried as Joe started to pull out the ingredients. 

“Why the hell not?” Joe grumbled as he stood back, arms crossed over his chest.

“I want to film this for my channel! I think I have the batteries charged,” Babe said as he ran around setting up his equipment. Joe rolled his eyes but leaned back against the fridge.

“What’s this video going to be? ‘How I failed at cooking’?” Joe asked sarcastically.

“Ha fucking ha, Toye. I told Gene I’d try to start cooking for myself and you offered, so why not capitalize on it?” Babe explained as he struggled to set up the lighting.

“Yeah Toye, let the kid make some money off of the mess he’s about to make,” Bill commented from the couch as he watched the game.

“Yeah, yeah, make fun of the multi million subscriber YouTuber,” Babe teased, sticking his tongue out at Bill.

“Are you ready yet? Some of us have lives to get to,” Joe asked, temper clearly starting to rise.

“Yup! Let’s start filming!”

\----

“Okay, but if we were making a sauce, why is it solid?” Babe asked as he poked the solid puck at the bottom of the small pan.

“Well Babe, when you make a sauce, you have to make sure the fucking sauce has liquid in it!” Joe all but yelled. 

“There was! I swear!” Babe defended himself.

“Clearly not if it’s solid like this!”

“Okay, we can make a new one!” Babe suggested. Joe threw is hands up in frustration as he walked away. 

“Wait! Toye! We gotta finish this! For the video!” Babe begged. Joe pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before turning back to help Babe attempt to salvage the dinner.

\---

Babe let out a startled yelp as he opened the oven and smoke billowed out. 

“What the hell did you do?!” Joe yelled over the now wailing smoke alarm.

“I was just checking on the meat, honest!” Babe defended himself. 

“How the hell did it burn? We need to get that out of there now!” Joe said. Babe, without thinking, grabbed the damp towel beside the stove to pull the now charred pan out of the oven.

“Oh FUCK! My hand, my goddamn hand! Christ what did I do?” Babe asked, flapping his burnt hand.

Just as Joe tried to help Babe get his hand under some cold water, the front door opened.

“What’s happening in here?” Eugene asked, but his voice didn’t carry over the alarm that was still going off. Gene set his things down quickly as he made his way into the chaos in the kitchen. 

“What the hell happened here?” Gene asked again as he pushed his way past Joe. 

“I was teaching him how to cook but somehow he burnt the roast and his hand when he tried to take it out of the oven,” Joe explained.

“Come on mon cher, let’s get you sitting down so I can fix this,” Gene said as he held Babe’s injured hand gingerly.

“Christ Gene! When’d you get here?” Babe asked in confusion.

“Just now. Got off shift not expecting to keep working,” Gene teased as he helped Babe sit at their rickety table. 

“I’m going to grab the first aid kit, you just stay right here,” Gene said before gently kissing Babe’s forehead. Babe nodded dumbly as he watched Gene walk away. Gene returned shortly with a bright red medical bag. He knew with Babe’s accident-prone nature that he needed to keep more on hand than an average first aid kit.

“Okay, let’s get this checked out,” Gene said with a hum as he kneeled in front of Babe so he could get a better look. He assessed the damage first, noticing that it was just a minor burn. He applied a burn cream and wrapped his hand gingerly, muttering soothing French to Babe.

“Okay, good as new. I’ll rewrap this in the morning for you,” Gene said as he let Babe’s hand go. Gene cleaned up his mess, watching Babe out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m real sorry Gene,” Babe said in a whisper.

“It’s fine, but you’ve gotta be more careful,” Gene said as he stood up. He smoothed some hair from Babe’s face. He placed a kiss to the top of Babe’s head before returning the first aid bag to its rightful home in the bathroom.

\---

“I can’t believe Joe actually filmed you patching me up. What a way to end this video,” Babe said as he tried to edit with his injured hand.

“My fans are going to love you!” Babe said as he finished the last of the edits.

“Non, they are probably going to be worried about you,” Gene said as he read one of his textbooks. Despite having constant medical practice with Babe around, Gene still continued to learn.

“Nah, they’re gonna love my cute doctor boyfriend that patches me up,” Babe said with a teasing grin. Gene rolled his eyes, but Babe could see his lips quirking into a barely there smile.

\---Bonus (Comment Section)---

Anabyana: Who let this child become an adult?

Nanuk_dain: Get you a man that will patch you up like Doc :heart eye emoji:

DomDom4210: Why do I watch these videos? Is it because he is a human train wreck???

Mgall22: But does Toye have a cooking channel? I need to see this man cook more!

JadedGlory: Doc is the kind of adult we strive to be, but Babe is the kind of adult we end up as

Luzzie: This is proof that you don’t need to be able to cook to get a great man (looking at you Toye)

Phckindetective: akgfakjlh THIS IS EVERYTHING

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
